Puncturing devices are provided with a puncture needle for puncturing tissue, such as that of a fingertip. Puncturing devices are used, for example, to collect a small amount of blood during blood glucose measurement. To prevent infection, puncture needles must be replaced after use. Therefore, puncturing devices configured to enable replacement of puncture needles have hitherto been known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) discloses a puncture instrument comprising a puncture needle holding portion formed at the front end of a plunger; and a puncture needle cartridge that is detachably fitted to the puncture needle holding portion. The puncture needle cartridge is such that a body portion having a puncture needle attached thereto is slidably mounted within a cover, and the body portion is moved by the action of a plunger so as to perform puncturing.